Jigoku no bara
by ekgthe1st
Summary: Jiguko no bara (The Roses of Hell) the strongest and ruthless gang in North Namimori is run by Sawada Eri, Tsuna's protective older sister. She is sick and tired of Reborn and the Vongola stressing out Tsuna in becoming the Decimo. So, she decide to kidnap Tsuna and give her bother a vacation. What Eri didn't know it will be just a beginning for her and Jigoku no bara. 27x? OCx?
1. Nana's old life

**Hello, I am ekgthe1st**

**This my first KHR fic**

**So, Be Nice! 030**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Nana, was sighing yet again today. Her Tsu-kun was training with Reborn yet again today. Yes, Nana knew about the Vongola. She always knew, even when she was dating Iemitsu. She thought it was romantic that Iemitsu kept it a secret from her, seeing where she came from.

You see, Nana was always the cute caring wife/mother she is today. She was Nana Akuma (Nana the Demon) the leader of Jigoku no bara (The Roses od Hell) the toughest, strongest gang in North Namimori.

Nana started blushing remember the she time she met Iemitsu…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Nana Akuma was patrolling her territory wearing her usual outfit, leather jacket with her gangs emblem on it, her North Namimori High School Uniform, and her steal toed boots. Then she heard an explosion coming up the street from the" loan shark" office a.k.a the yacuza. Wooden sword in hand she ran over ready to ki…beat up some yacuza scum. _

_A few yacuza thugs stumbled out of their "office" coughing up smoke from the fire left over from the explosion._

_Nana was angry. She believed that the yacuza had another screw up of trying destroying Jigoku no bara again. (they usually have these sort of screw up five times a month)_

"_What are you basters doing now!" yelled Nana already tightening her grip on her wooden sword._

_One of the thugs looked up at Nana with the expression pure anger and hate, which she got often from people. "That Akuma Bitch did this! Boys get her!" said the now so-called leader._

_Five more yacuza came appeared like from thin air ready to ki…attack Nana. Nana took care of three of the five yacuza quite easily. Then suddenly, BAMMB! Some dark figure brust out of the flaming hid…office, taking out the other two yacuza with it. _

_It was a tall tan blond hair man with a blue suit on. The suit had some burns on it from the fire and the man had some soot and ash all over him._

"_Hahaha! Ah some fresh air. That place was suffocating." Laugh the strange man in a lovely deep voice._

_Th-Thump!_

_Nana had a pretty pink blush over her face,__ "Who is this guy? And why is my heart beating so fast?"__ thought Nana. _

_The man then saw Nana, instead of hate or anger like she suspected, she saw huge blush and forlorn look on the man's face. The man took a step closer to Nana, and then a flash of anger went across his face._

_Nana thought he was about to attack her. She brought up her wooden sword ready to strike…Then a blond blur ran past her. Nana turned and saw the man kil…beating up a yacuza thug. Nana looked down at their feet and saw a gun._

"_That thug was about to shoot me! An-and he saved me!?"__ thought Nana as she looked at the handsome man dropping his victim on the ground. The man turned and looked at Nana with a blush and a worried look on his face._

"_Are you alright?" asked the man._

"_Y-yes!" squeaked Nana which she never done in her life before. Nana didn't know what was wrong with her, her heart was beating fast, she felt like she was on fire, and her legs felt like jelly. She took a step forward but stumbled and was about to fall face first in the street. But she didn't the man caught her and now her face was in her chest._

_Th-Thump!_

_She heard the man's heart was beating fast too. She looked up and saw that he had a heavy blush on his face._

_Giving Nana a million-yen smile, "My name is Iemitsu! What is your?"_

"_Nana…"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Nana sigh happily, it was love at first sight for her and Iemitsu.

Nana gave up her gang lifestyle when she married Iemitsu, or that was Iemitsu thought. It is true she is retired but Jigoku no bara still lives. Her successor is her da…

The kitchen door swigged open to revile Eri, Nana and Iemitsu's older daughter and Tsuna's older sister. Eri walked in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Kaa-san" said Eri.

Nana smiled at her daughter. Eri was going to be a second year at North Namimori this up and coming semester. She was wearing her school's uniform, a navy blue sailor suit with an extra-long skirt. Eri inherited Iemitsu's height standing at six feet tall. She had light color brown than Nana and Tsuna and it was long and spikey. Eri's eyes were light blue unlike her family chocolate color eyes, but they were hard to see cause of her thick glasses. Eri was chubby also, which was uncharacteristic with Japanese women as well as her large breast. Eri was shy and quiet, but protective and fierce when her family was threaten. It was also the reason she became the new leader of Jigoku no bara.

Yes, Eri was Nana's successor of the gang and was Nana's informant when it came to Tsuna's Vongola life.

Even Eri didn't live with them anymore, (She move into an apartment build that served as Jigoku no bara's HQ)Eri has online chats with her brother, where he confines with her about his mafia life. It is the only time where Nana makes sure that Reborn doesn't bother Tsuna.

Nana sit down across from Eri and starts talking, "So, how are you E-chan?"

"Good."

"How is your bother?"

"He is just training and recovering from the huge battle with that Marshmallow Man."

"Is there something wrong Eri?" said Nana looking at her daughter that looked kind of annoyed.

"Kaa-san, I think Tsuna needs a break from the Vongola for a while."

"Why may I asked?"

"Tsuna is stressed out! He is constantly worried that his friend or family is in danger, or it is Reborn's toutoring methods, or that the Varia is coming back to Japan." stated Eri raising her voice as she spoke.

"I think he needs a break before school starts again. I am afraid he will have a nervous breakdown."

"Then how are you going to do this Dear?" asked Nana knowing Eri had a plan already made.

"Simple, I am going to kidnap Tsuna"

* * *

**Okay that is my first chapter! :D**

**I have two polls for you to answer**

**Poll1**

**Who do you want as Tsuna lover**

**Gokudera-**

**Hibari-**

**Haru-**

**Kyoko-**

**OC-**

**Or some other person**

**Poll 2**

**Who will be Eri's Boyfriend?**

**Hibari-**

**Murko-**

**Xanxus-**

**Squalo-**

**Bel-**

**Or some other guy**

**All you guy have to do is review and I will tally the votes for next chapter ;)**

**So, until next time see you!**


	2. Enter Eri!

**Hello, again!**

**I sooooo gald that people are reading my story**

**Also here is the results so far for the polls**

**Tsuna's lover- Murko-1 Kyoko-1 Haru-1**

**Eri's Boyfriend- Xanxus-1 Hibari-1 Tsuna-1(I am not doing insect people!)**

**If your guy is not winning, only thing to say is REVIEW & VOTE **

**I don't own KHR**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Tsuna walked into his house covered in bruises, sweat, and some blood. After their future adventure, Reborn wiped everyone's' memories of the encounter except from him._ "A Boss must always plan for the future, Dame-Tsuna."_ said Reborn when they return to their time.

Since then, (which was 2 months ago) Reborn trained Tsuna non-stop. When he woke up until dinner it was training. He understood why Reborn was doing this to him, in his own way he was trying to prevent what had happen in the future. But, he did wish he gave Tsuna a break. He been so stress out that he had not been eating and he has been losing weight result of it.

"_At lease I am at home where Reborn can't bother me too much," _thought Tsuna kicking off his shoes, _"Maybe I'll chat with Eri tonight?"_ Tsuna smiled thinking about his big sister and their online chats. He wished she still lived here. But it was better she didn't. His friends might dat…harass his big sister.

Sighing he walked into his living room…

"Choasu!" said Reborn kicking his student in the head.

Tsuna rubbed his sore head and looked into the living room…

"HEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"

There in his living room was the Varia! (His guardians were there too. Even Hibari)

He knew the Varia was coming back to Namimori to train him and his friends. (To his dismay) But he thought they were staying at a hotel or something!?

"Shut up, Trash" stated Xanxus sitting on his couch and laying his feet on his coffee table.

"Don't talk to the Tenth that way!" yelled Gokudera.

"VOII! Shut up Octopus Head!"

"Mah-Mah, can we get along?"

"He-hello Boss…"

"Hn…"

"Hahaha! Tsuna I see you met our "guests!"

Tsuna turn around and saw his father in his construction uniform. He had his usual goofy grin on, which annoyed Tsuna to no end.

Tsuan was about to say something when his mother walked in, "Dinner almost ready boys!" smiled Nana.

"Ahhh~ Nana! I missed you and your cooking!" said Iemitsu hugging his wife!

"_Then not leave Baka!"_ thought Tsuna sweat dropping.

Slam!

"Kaa-san! Tsuna! Anyone Home?!"

Tsuna went wide-eyed and rushed to the hallway. There trying take off her shoes was his older sister Eri.

"ERI!" squealed Tsuan glopping his older sister.

Eri smiled hugging her little brother back, "It is good to see you again Tsu-kun."

Everyone came into the hallway seeing what was going on,

"_Who is that hugging the Tenth?!"_

"_VOII! What is going on?!"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Nice rack for a piece of trash."_

Eri look up from Tsuna and saw everyone. Letting go, she bowed and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Sawada Eri, Tsuna's older sister."

Standing up she notice shock faces finding out that Tsuna had an older sister.

"Eri! My Little Gril!" yelled Iemitsu rushing over and hugging the tall woman.

"Papa!" said Eri hugging the taller man.

"What you doing here Baby Girl?" asked Iemitsu.

"I invited her over for dinner knowing you were returning!" yelled Nana in the kitchen; "Also, dinner is ready!" said Nana cheerfully sticking her head out in the hallway.

* * *

Now they were eating dinner together.

Tsuna was eating nervously watching everyone eat and keep an eye on Eri, seeing if anyone was lus…interested in her. (What a sister complex Tsuna has XD )

Dinner was going smoothly until Lambo was acting up.

"Wahahaha! Everything belongs Lambo!" yelled Lambo walking on the table taking people's food.

Then Lambo slipped on a green banana peel with yellow eyes and spilled milk on Eri's face. (Then Leon returns to his normal form and return to Reborn under his fedora) Lambo was looking at Eri tearing up thinking she would yell at him. Eri smiled and took off her glasses reviling her beautiful light blue eyes, "It is okay Lambo, and it was a mistake." Using her napkin and wiping Lambo's tears away. Lambo calmed down and return to his seat and started to eat quietly with a blush on his face. Everyone was shocked that Lambo listen to someone.

"Hn…"

Eri spotted Hibari watching her, "_Great he figured out who I am!"_ thought Eri mentally growling at the prefect. It wasn't her first encounter with Hibari. His suppose it purpose life is protecting Namimori, ALL of Namimori. Eri ruled North Namimori and was not letting the prefect on her turf.

Eri smiled in her napkin as she wiped her face with it. She thought all the times she beat the prefect out of her territory. However, the man seems to come back for more._ "Maybe he likes to be beaten?"_

Suddenly, Eri's cell phone started ringing So Scandalous from _Soul Eater._

"Sorry! I have to take this!" said Eri getting up and leaving the other room.

Everyone was trying to hear what Eri saying in the other room…

"Really!? I can bring him over! Thank You! Thank You! Sir!"

Eri eyes were sparkling with happiness (her glasses are still off), "That was my landlord. He said Tsuna can stay over the night!"

"Huh?" everyone said except for Nana, "That is great E-chan!"

"Honey, What is this "Tsuna staying over with Eri?"" asked Iemitsu confused.

"Well, Tsuna passed his Entrance Exams for North Namimori High School, and I thought Eri can show him around up there before school start again. He also deserve some quality time with Eri." lectured Nana.

"Please!" said Eri and Nana using their ultimate weapon! The Puppy Dog Eyes! Mawhahahaha!

Everyone caved instantly, even Reborn, "Dame-Tsuna must be back at noon tomorrow" said Reborn defeated.

"Thank You!"

* * *

Eri and Tsuna made it to Eri's "apartment complex."

"I am sooooo glad to spend time with you Eri!"

"I am glad too Tsuna" said Eri walking towards a door with a security pad, "This is the door leading up to my room" explained Eris pressing buttons on the keypad.

"Okay!" said Tsuna smiling holding luggage more than a night stay.

"After you," Tsuna walk in front of Eri and to a step into the door and…fell.

Falling two flights of stairs, Tsuna landed in front of an entrance to a tunnel.

"Tsu-kun! You alright?!" asked Eri panic that Tsuna hurt himself.

"I'm fine but where are we?"

"This is the tunnel leading to where I really live" stated Eri adjusting her glasses. (Yes, they are back on)

"But why Eri? Why did you lie to Reborn where you lived? He might kill you!" said Tsuna panicking about his sister's safety from the baby hitman.

"Because you need a break Tsu-kun, you're to stress out to eat and you're wasting away. I am worried about you. That is why my friends and I plan this. You are getting one week of vacation not one night."

"Thank you Eri!" yelled Tsuna forgetting the fact of how she was going to protect him from Reborn for a week.

"Come on the exist is this way" said Eri holding Tsuna's hand showing him the way.

They existed out of the tunnel into North Namimori Park; however someone was waiting for them.

"Shit!" said Eri seeing who it was.

"Prepare Hojo-ju, _I am going to bite you to death."_

"HEEEEIIIIII!"

* * *

**That is Chapter 2**

**Hojo-ju means "Protective Beast"**

**Now I'll take the time to thank and comment on the reviews that were posted**

**psychotic luv:**** I know XD That was why I posted that Hibari was one of Eri's possible boyfriends**

**L.S (Guest):**** Thank you for your vote and thank you for voting for Xanxus. I am a hugh fan of his :D**

**jazica:**** Thank you for reviewing**

**lifina:**** Eri has some of a brother complex, but Tsuna has a major sister complex in this story XD It is just I see a lot of Older sibling complexes for Tsuna but never seen Tsuna having a sibling complex.**

**Until next time READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Where is Tsuna

**Here is another chapter**

**I am soo glad people are following and favoring this story! :D**

**Here is the results sooo far in the polls**

**Tsuna- Kyoko-1 Haru-1 Mukro-1 Hibari-1**

**Eri- Xanxus-2 Reborn-1 Hibari-1 Tsuna-1 (no insect!)**

**I do wish people would vote more. -3-**

**If you don't want to people to see your vote you can pm me if you want.**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

Reborn and well everyone (except Hibari) was driving in the Varia's limo to Eri's "apartment."

"Ushishishi, Where is this peasant's house?" said Bel looking out one of the limo's windows.

"It is an apartment complex, fake-prince" stated Fran in his monotone voice.

"Shut up, baka frog Ushishishi," said Bel throwing a knife into Fran's head.

Reborn looked at Gokudera seeing that he had a panic worried face on, "What is wrong Gokudera?" said Reborn in his baby voice.

"Nothing Reborn!" said Gokudera quickly. Reborn smirked knowing this was the longest that Gokudera was away from Tsuna, _Well, that he knows of,_ thought Reborn.

_Why did I even let Tsuna go with his sister,_ thought Reborn remembering the puppy dog eyes.

_That is a powerful weapon,_ thought Reborn lowering his fedora to hide his emotions.

* * *

They arrived at the "apartment complex."

Reborn went up the stairs looking for the right number on the door.

"13b, this should be it, "said Reborn kicking the door open.

Reborn didn't hear his student's usual "Heeeiiiiii!" but he saw nothing.

No furniture

No Eri

No Tsuna

Reborn little black eyes widen, "Everyone check all the rooms!"

"VOII! Nothing here!" yelled Squalo

"Nothing Here!" yelled Yamamoto

"Ushishishi, Nothing," said Bel

"Nothing," stated Fran then getting stab by Bel

"No money and Nothing else," said Mammon

"EXTREMELY NOTHING!" yelled Ryohei

"No-Nothing," stuttered Chrome

"Nothing~" sang Lussuria

"Nothing Boss!" yelled Lev looking at Xanxus seeking approval in which Xanxus ignored

"TENTH! Nothing Reborn!" said Gokudera looking up at the baby hitman.

_Shit!_ thought Reborn.

"Maa Maa, Look at this door. It has a keypad!" said Yamamoto standing in front of said door.

Xanxus, who was leaning against his limo, pulls out one of his X guns and started charging it.

Yamamoto hearing the charging turn around and got out-of-the-way in time before the blast destory the door.

"VOII! What was that for stupid boss?!" yelled Squalo.

"Look!" yelled Gokudera pointing to the stairs leading down somewhere...

* * *

They all made it out of the tunnel that was at the bottom of the stairs they found.

"Look at the pretty nature~" sang Lussuria skipping around.

"L-Look!" yelled Chrome pointing at something.

It was sleeping Hibari covered in scratches, bruises, and some bandages tied to a tree with a piece of paper that read in bold letters, **"PLEASE UNTIE ME BECAUSE I AM A BAKA PREFECT!"**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled everyone (except Xanxus and Chrome, because Xanxus doesn't care and Chrome is too shy)

* * *

**Another chapter done! XD**

**Review and Vote!**

**Bye~**


	4. What Happen In The Park

**Hello again :3**

**I can't believe I have sooooo many followers 0.0**

**But not a lot of votes ^.^;**

**Speaking of which,**

**Tsuna's lover- Hibari-2 Kyoko-1 Haru-1 Mukro-1 **

**Eri's Boyfriend- Xanxus-2 Reborn-1 Hibari-1 Tsuna-1 (no insect!)**

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna yawned getting out of Eri's queen sized bed. Looking at Eri's cat clock, "Shit it's noon!" screamed Tsuna thinking Reborn was going to kill him at any minute. Then he remember where he was, _That is right at sister's compound._

Tsuna started remember what happen last night when they ran into Hibari...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_They existed out of the tunnel into North Namimori Park; however someone was waiting for them._

_"Shit!" said Eri seeing who it was._

_"Prepare Hojo-ju, I am going to bite you to death."_

_"HEEEEIIIIII!"_

_Tsuna was about to grabed his Dieing Will Pills to protect his sister, but Hibari charged at Eri._

_Tsuna tried to block Eri but he was too late. He closed his waiting for his sister's screams of pain..._

_..._

_..._

_There wasn't any screams of pain. Tsuna taking a peek to see what was going on..._

_What he saw made his jaw drop, Hibari was still in mid strike with his toffas(sp?) however what was preventing him from completing the task was Eri's hands gripping on to them. Hibari was sweating a little from effort, however Eri wasn't sweating at all. She look like holding Hibari in mid-air was like holding a stuff animal. But, Eri did look annoyed._

_"Baka-Prefect" stated Eri throwing Hibari against a tree hard._

_As Hibari stagered to get up, Eri pulled out a small metal tube from her sleeve. Pressing a button, the tube became a six feet metal staff._

_Hibari charged at Eri again and they began to fight. Hibari did land a few hits but, Eri was landing a lot more. Eri blocked another attack from Hibari, then Hibari's toffas(again sp?) glow from Hibari's cloud flame. Hibari smiled thinking he finnally got the upper hand. (which Tsuna freaked out because Hibari smiled ) Then Eri smiled. (which freaked Tsuna out because the dark aura that surround Eri would even made Xanxus run for cover ) Pressing a different button on the staff, it turn into 2 three feet metal rod. Then Eri attacked._

_A few moments later, Tsuna had to close his eyes. _

_Backs should not bend like THAT!__ thought Tsuna._

_A few minutes later Tsuna open his eyes to see Eri tieing the unconsious Hibari to a tree, Where the rope came from?_

_When Eri was done she turn around and look worried at her brother, "I guess I have to tell you everything now...But, first do you have a piece a paper and marker, Tsu-kun?" asked Eri with a grin that he couldn't say no too._

_End of_ _Flashback_:

* * *

When Tsuna enter Jigoku no bara compund, Eri told him about everything about Jigoku no bara and herself. Tsuna couldn't believe that their sweet mother was a leader of a gang. But the story of how their parents met made actual sence.

Now he is getting dress in his sister's room which hasn't really change from when she live at home with him. (minus the fact that he was in his sister's hideout) Anime and Manga collectables made up the room. From _Pokemon, Sgt. Frog, _and _One Piece_ to _Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji, _and _Soul Eater_ his sister had series box set, plushies, posters, and clothes. Of course that included Eri's all time favorite anime _Slayers _as well, plus action figures. Slayers was the anime that Eri saw and she fell in love with the character Lina Inverse. Eri wanted to be her in every way. Tsuna remember a time where Eri cried because she was taller than Lina.

Tsuna laugh at the old memory finishing getting dressed. He was wearing his favorite orange sweatshirt with the number 27 on it with blue jeans and white sneakers.

Looking at the clock Tsuna saw it was 12:45 now.

Suddenly, a loud siren started to go off. Tsuna ran into the hallway and spotted a couple of grunts. One was in yellow the other red.

"What is going on?!" yelled Tsuna

The grunts bowed to Tsuna showing respect to their leader's brother. The red one shouted back at Tsuna, "Someone is attacking North Namimori Park!"

"It seems the Vongola and Varia is there plus Eri-sama!" shouted the yellow.

Tsuna eyes went wide, "**EEEEERRRRRIIIIIIII~**" yelled Tsuna running out of the compound to North Namimori Park.

* * *

**Another Chapter Done! ('') ('') ('') ('')**

**Read, Review, & VOTE!**

**Bye~**


	5. Meeting Some of the Generals

**I Am sorry that I have not posted in a while.**

**But, here is an extra long chapter to make up for it! :D**

**Dis: I do not own Hitman Reborn**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Last time on Jigoku no Bara:_

_It was sleeping Hibari covered in scratches, bruises, and some bandages tied to a tree with a piece of paper that read in bold letters, __**"PLEASE UNTIE ME BECAUSE I AM A BAKA PREFECT!"**_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled everyone (except Xanxus and Chrome, because Xanxus doesn't care and Chrome is too shy)_

* * *

Hibari started to awaken.

Opening his eyes, Hibari saw everyone standing in front of him with looks of disbelief, anger, and indifference.

"Hn...Hello, Herbivores" grunted Hibari.

"Can you tell me what happen?" asked Reborn in a calm way but had an aura that could kill.

"Hn..." Hibari tried to stand up but, noticed he couldn't. Looking down, he saw that he was tied up and Eri's note.

"Well played Hojo-ju..."

"Who is this Hojo-ju? _And_ **WHERE IS THE TENTH!?**" scream Gokudera shaking Hibari free.

Hibari hit Gokudera in the face with his toffas for touching him and answer his question, "The Hojo-ju is the greatest Carnivore that I ever met. She rules over North Nammori and destroys anyone tries to take it from her. I have been fighting her since I found out she rules here. I never won a fight with her." stated Hibari with a dark smile remembering the battles he had with the Hojo-ju.

Gokudera holding his bloody nose, curse at Hibari, "YOU BAST...Wait you said _her?_"

"Yes, her. You know her as well" stated Hibari back to his indifferent face.

"Huh?" stated everyone confused.

"It's the little Herbivore's sister..." stated Hibari _again_.

"WHAT ERI?!" yelled everyone in confusion and disbelief.

"**Oi! Why is the Baka-Perfect out?"**

Everyone turned around noticing a young woman of normal height. She had long platinum blond hair and brown eyes. Well brown **eye, **her right eye was covered by a red eye patch with a red rose on it. She was wearing dark red baggy pants with tobi and regular waraji. Around her waist was a red obi and she was wearing a red haori that was open reveling her taped up chest and stomach. Her chest that wasn't covered up with white tape was covered with a tattoo that said _Jigoku no bara_ in Japanese kanji and was surrounded by red roses. She had three kantas that were strapped to either side of her waist. (One on the left, two on the right)

She glared at the group for moment her hand on one of her swords' hilt. Then her eye widen in realization of who they were and removed her hand away from her sword.

"Oi, your Tsunayoshi friends right?" she asked (yelled) to them, which in turn they nodded dumbly. (Except Reborn and Xanxus cause they are Reborn and Xanxus)

"I'm Hanako, The Red General of Jigoku no bara and second-command for Ane." introduced Hanako to the group.

"Uh...Ane?" asked Yamamoto grinning as usual.

"You know Eri-sama?" said Hanako slightly confused that they should know that already.

"SO, ERI IS THE HOJO-JU! EXTREME!" (we don't need to know who that is)

"SHUT UP TRUF-TOP, WE STILL NEED TO FIND THE TENTH!" yelled Gokudera.

_"Oi!"_

"YOU SHUT UP OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

_"Oi!"_

"WANT TO DIE TRUF-TOP?!"

**"OI!"**

They both turn to a fuming Hanako, "I can take you to Tsunayoshi."

"REALLY!?" squelled Gokudera eyes sparkly.

"Why would you help us find Tsuna?" asked Reborn (he finally speaks!)

"Cause Ane already sent the twins to get you. So, they could bring you guys to the Compound." stated Hanako in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I was supposed to free the Baka-Perfect over there." pointed Hanako at Hibari who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come on let's go." said Hanako walking away into the park and they followed.

* * *

"Ushishishi, Is the big sister trying to take over the Vongola?" asked Bel in usual creepy laugh.

Hanako stop and turned around. They have been walking for a few minutes now, and they were main streets in the park now as well.

The park was pretty nice with its large trees and nice street lamps and park benches. It looks like a regular peaceful park.

And that is why Bel was bored. So, he thought to start some drama to make some entertainment for himself.

It has been a few moment since Bel asked the question, and they were starting to wonder if the woman was alright.

"Phffs...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laugh Hanako rolling around tears of laughter in her eye.

"You...giggle...that...laughs...Ane would...snort...hurt Tsunayoshi?! HAHAHAHA!"

Hanako continued to roll around laughing until she calm down.

Getting up, she stared at Bel, "I don't know whether or not to kill you for mentioning that. Ane would never hurt her brother."

"Then why all the deceiving and taking Tsuna?" asked Reborn again.

"The reason why she took Tsunayoshi was that she notice Tsunayoshi getting thinner and a little weaker than usual and she thought he was getting sick like last time," which made everyone wonder what happen last time Tsuna got "sick", "and she decided to take Tsunayoshi to their cousin, Noemi, who is a doctor and our Violet General. And the reason she deceived you guys is well..._she wanted to see how long until you guys realized that you have been deceived_." explained Hanako grinning.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

That was the reason that she tricked them!

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hanako quickly looked at her watch with a worried expression on her face.

"Shit, someone is attacking the park!" said Hanako pulling out two of her katanas charging at the direction of where the signal is coming from.

Everyone followed Hanako to see who was attacking; however when they caught up to her she was just standing there in front of a picnic area.

Correction, She was standing there with a pissed off look on her face and an aura that scream DEATH!

They stared at what could make her soooooooo angry.

All they could see was a young man and a young woman fighting each other...

Wait, a young man fighting a young woman in the park and they are laughing...

What the hell is going on?

Our rag-tag group stares at the couple for a few moments.

The young woman was clearly a foreigner. She was extremely tan with black hair and when she did speak she had a thick accent. She was wearing a yellow tube-top with blue jeans and a brown pair of boots. Around her waist was a brown belt with a huge belt buckle that was yellow rose. She was also wearing yellow fingerless gloves. The most interesting thing about this woman was she was wearing a yellow lucha-lebra mask that covered most of her face, except her mouth. The mask was very pretty with different shades of yellow and right in the middle of the mask's forehead was a yellow rose. Her black hair was in a pony-tail and was sticking out of her mask. On her left arm she had a tattoo in words that could be Spanish (people who could read Spanish said, _Roses of Hell) _with yellow roses surrounding it.

The young man looks a lot like Hanako. He had platinum blond hair and brown eyes. Well again, a brown **eye**. His left eye was covered with a blue eye patch that has a blue rose on it. He was slightly taller than Hanako and his hair was in a pony-tail. He was wearing a navy blue male school uniform with black shoes. He had pair blue metal brass knuckles on as well.

They look like a happy couple. Well, a happy couple that was beating each other up.

"BAKA-BROTHER!" screams Hanako and causes the couple to stop and look at her.

_Brother?_ thought our group.

"Oi! Hi Hanako-chan. Is it a nice day out?" yelled Hanako's brother to her not noticing her killer aura.

The couple walked over them like there was nothing wrong in the world and that they weren't beating each other up a few moments ago.

"DON'T HI HANAKO ME YOU BAKA!" scream Hanako in her brother's face.

"What is wrong Hanako-chan." said the young lady in a thick Spanish accent.

"LOOK!" yelled Hanako pointing at what look like a small broken cell phone tower (it was only 6 feet tall)

The couple face lost their smiles and look a little nervous.

"This is the third one this month! Ane is going to have a field day with this one, Akihiko!" said Hanako with a smug look on.

"Come on Nee-chan! We were only expressing our love!" said Akihiko holding his girlfriend's hand looking pledly at his sister.

_Shouldn't you be hugging or something instead of beating the shit out of each other?_ thought our group looking at the two.

"I don't care." stated Hanako ignoring her brother's whine; "I even heard Ane tell you Rosa to use one of our training rooms for your "dates"." said Hanako looking at her brother's girlfriend.

"I know amiga, but we went out to go to the cafe for some pastel" explains Rose in a thick Mexican accent, "Then we were walking and..." continued Rose looking at Akihiko.

"...I was overwhelmed by Rosa beauty that I couldn't help express my love!" finished Akihiko staring into Rosa's "eyes" (she is wearing a mask folks)

"Mi amor..."

"Watashi no ai..."

_VOII I THINK I AM GOING TO BE SICK!_ thought Squalo looking slightly green.

Then Rosa punched Akihiko in the face, whereas Akihiko was smiling like he got a passionate kiss.

"YOU GUYS STOP BE 'LOVEY-DOVEY' FOR A MOMENT?!" scream Hanako breaking them up.

_that is them being 'lovey-dovey'..._ thought Gokudera.

"Hmm~ It seems Rosa and Akihiko broke another tower..."

"Eri isn't going to be happy Ahh~"

Our group looked up where they heard the two new voices coming from...

"Nami! How did you get up there? And WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Gokudera.

"Mai Mai~ How are able to do that?" asked Yamamoto cheerfully.

Standing right above their heads was a pair of boys standing upside down on a tree branch. (like ninjas folks!) They had short indigo hair and blue eyes. They wore purple ninja outfits and matching masks that cover their mouths. The masks had indigo roses on them.

"It is simple…" said one of them

"…we are ninja!" finished the other.

"cool…" said Fran in an indifferent tone.

Hanako looked up as well and saw the boys and yelled, "IZO! FUYUKI! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"We are doing what Eri told us to do" said the boys grabbing Gokudera and Yamamoto started walking away.

"This way folks…" said one

"…to the compound!" finished the other.

"HOLD IT!" scream Hanako.

Then everything went to chaos. Gokudera started to fight with the twin ninjas as well as Hanako. Squalo and Yamamoto were holding them back. Lambo was started to act up again and Levi was trying to kill him. Lussuria was beating up Levi for trying to hurt Lambo. Akihiko and Rosa were being 'lovey-dovey' again. Mammon was counting money. Ryohei was shouting "EXTREME!" everywhere. Hibari brought his toffas out claiming he would, "bite people to death for crowding." Bel was throwing knives at Fran, and Fran mocked Bel while he did it.

Reborn was about to shoot everyone, but someone beat him to it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TRASH!" yelled Xanxus firing random shots into the group.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE…" continue Xanxus, but was cut off by a man fall from the sky.

Yes, by a man falling from the sky. It was a yacuza thug by the way he was dressed, but he was badly beaten. Then the group hear screams of pain coming from the west.

"What the fuck…" grunted Xanxus as he and the rest of the group followed the screams.

What they saw made the jaws hit the floor. Even Reborn and Xanxus mouths were slightly agape. Of course, Hanako and her friends weren't shocked. In fact they were cheering,

"GO ANE! BEAT THOSE LOSERS INTO PLUP!" yelled Hanako.

Yes, it was Eri. But, she was dressed differently. Eri was wearing a extra-long white haori like often seen on leaders of Japanese gangs. On the back of the haori in Japanese kanji was 'Jigoku no Bara' Eri was also wearing a bullet-proof vest like the one police wear. She was also wearing black sweatpants with metal knee bracers and spiked metal-toed boots.

What shock the Vongola group folks was Eri was smiling a warm cheerful smile like Tsuna's own. BUT! She was beating up three yacuza thugs with her six foot metal staff. And when I said 'beating' I mean Lussuria had to cover Lambo's eyes

_Backs should not bend that way!_ cringe our Vongola group.

"I told you she was a carnivore" grunted Hibari

But, someone else saw Eri differently. She was surrounded in sparkles, she was graceful, she was beautiful!

"_Damn Sparkles…"_

* * *

**That is the chapter folks! :D  
**

**Again, sorry it took so long. **

**I wanted my OCs to be perfect, so it took a lot of time to develop them.**

**Also, who is the guys falling for Eri? XD  
**

**Until next time,**

**Bye~**

**R&R**


End file.
